Possibility
by JaiKu
Summary: Y ya no vislumbras salida, atajos, ningún atisbo de esperanza. Todo en lo que creías ha desaparecido, y todo lo que pensaste que nunca ocurriría está sucediendo frente a tus narices como una película de terror, en sepia y con los ángulos cortados, pero te quedas ahí de pie, en sincronía con tu miseria, con el alma pendiendo de un hilo. Esperando una posibilidad que no va a llegar.


**One shot: "Possibility"**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

" _Por favor, no te vayas_

 _No me dejes solo otra vez_

 _No desaparezcas_

 _Tú eres el único lugar al que debo regresar_

 _Sin importar donde estés."_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **|Narrador omnisciente|**

Con gracia y siguiendo el suave sonido del viento que la madre naturaleza entona como una sincera canción de armonía, los pétalos de las flores se desprenden y danzan sin pausas, moviéndose sutilmente entre los ropajes y polvo, intentando elevarse hacia el firmamento teñido en acero, como si desearan escapar de todo ese cataclismo, de esa masacre que no tiene precio y mucho menos razón de ser.

El aire se siente pesado, cuesta respirar y los pulmones se llenan de metal, de fierro y pesadillas. La garganta arde y se percibe similar a varios fragmentos de cristal clavándose en la tráquea, la vista se nubla y sólo se pueden distinguir pequeñas manchas de colores.

Los pájaros vuelan con rapidez alertando a todos los seres vivientes que se alejen de ese lugar, los perros corren siguiendo la ruta de estos mientras ladran y aúllan con desesperación.

Cada suspiro hace eco en este inmenso silencio que se extiende lentamente, cada paso es una opresión en el pecho, una tensión que se saborea en la punta de la lengua y se corta, se desmorona con ese grito desgarrador que nadie puede oír.

 _Esa súplica que es sólo un susurro tergiversado._

Y es como si de pronto los sonidos se acoplaran hasta vibrar en el vacío, desapareciendo por completo junto a los matices que se desvanecen y abren paso a un gris entrelazado con sepia, que te va consumiendo suave, sin que siquiera puedas percatarte.

 _Sin que puedas alertar a alguien._

La tierra tiembla sin cesar, como si fueran latidos frenéticos, un corazón que ansía ser rescatado y que este no sea el término. El pavimento se agrieta, los cimientos de los edificios quedan enmascarados por todas las piedras gigantescas y los propios restos de las construcciones.

Es como si fuera un pueblo fantasma, una historia de terror.

La diferencia es, que las películas sólo son ficción, y en este caso, no interesa cuanto intentes abrir y cerrar los ojos.

 _Nada cambiará._

No se distingue el astro rey, no hay forma de saber qué hora es o si al menos sigue siendo de día, el cielo permanece sumido en una espesa capa que no deja observar.

 _Una niebla formada por la sangre evaporada y los sueños que se atascan entre los huesos desolados de cadáveres anhelantes de una mísera gota de vitalidad._

Carne que se pudre y epidermis pálidas, palpitaciones de las que sólo queda el agridulce recuerdo entre las circunvoluciones, entre memorias que regresan cuando pierdes el equilibrio y el mundo comienza a partirse en dos. Los olores se enfrascan y dan con un aroma parecido al azufre, a smog y músculos quemados, provocando un torbellino de sensaciones que terminan siendo tan intensas como el dolor, como una daga que se abre paso entre las entrañas y te deja con el hilo de saliva corriendo por la comisura, con las arterias reventadas y la boca tan seca como el desierto, grietas en las mejillas y un vacío en las pupilas que se hace eterno.

Es un escenario devastador, un monumento al infierno y a ese limbo que se apoda purgatorio. No hay luz capaz de iluminar toda esa oscuridad, no existe estrella con suficiente poder de guiar hacia la victoria.

 _Sólo una mera brecha de almas fusionadas que_ _ **tal vez**_ _, hagan la diferencia._

 _Él_ toma con firmeza las manos blancas y magulladas del _varón_ , esas que en su piel mantienen dibujadas las cicatrices de su adolescencia, y que ahora sólo son un recordatorio que para llegar a la cima en la que hoy se encuentra, empezó de lo más bajo. Sus orbes brillantes como el rubí se funden en las polcas esmeraldas ajenas, tratando de encontrar en medio de toda esa desolación, un atisbo de esperanza que le haga renacer. Sus dedos tiemblan como nunca antes, y su diestra sube lento hasta acariciar con sumo cuidado la mejilla izquierda del nuevo símbolo de la paz, tratando de quitar el rastro de lágrimas y sangre, de polvo, agua, miedo, y angustia de su pecoso rostro.

El hombre de cabello verdoso intenta esbozar una pequeña sonrisa, aun sí, termina siendo en vano. Su frente se junta y se pega a la de su pareja, tratando de encontrar consuelo en ese simple contacto, algo de tranquilidad que recorra sus venas y explote en su médula espinal, que cicatrice las heridas de su espíritu dañado y le provoque ese cosquilleo en las yemas de sus dedos cada vez que roza su piel, que le siente cerca, con la respiración en la punta de su nariz y el tamborileo de su centro mimetizándose con sus propios latidos, formando esa dulce melodía al compás de sus anhelos resonando entre todo ese caos, con la silenciosa promesa que a pesar de lo que ocurra, sus dedos permanecerán entrelazados hasta el fin de esta y todas las dimensiones.

El rubio deja que las saladas gotas circunden sus pómulos, que se deslicen por sus facciones y se pierdan entre la sangre derramada por sus camaradas y la que él mismo ha perdido. No le importa que su pareja le observe en ese estado, con esa expresión tan penosa y extraña en él, con los carnosos temblando y los caninos rechinando entre sí, con el sollozo presionando en su garganta y los jadeos en la punta de la lengua, mezclándose con el fierro del líquido vital producto del golpe en su boca.

 _ **Con el miedo a flor de piel.**_

Porque sí. Tiene tanto miedo que los vellos de sus extremidades se erizan, su estómago da vueltas sin cesar y cada vez que respira siente una punzada en el centro, un ardor que se extiende con parsimonia por sus caminos neuronales y hace estallar a sus células, temblores que reptan por sus vértebras y nublan sus sentidos, se siente perdido, divagando entre la realidad y esa pesadilla que creyó que sólo eso sería. Un maldito sueño oscuro y siniestro producto de su retorcida mente y de esos sentimientos que hierven en su sangre.

 _ **Perder a Izuku Midoriya.**_

Se prometió a sí mismo que eso nunca sucedería, que sin importar lo que tuviese que sacrificar, mantendría al pecoso siempre así, con la sonrisa brillando cuan diamante y sus orbes de estanque reluciendo como estrellas en el firmamento, como los fuegos artificiales en año nuevo.

Ahora están ahí, con la energía en su límite, el líquido carmesí tiñendo sus trajes y desvaneciendo su futuro, el aliento caminando despacio, la voz mimetizándose con el viento y casi pareciendo el vacío, los latidos se mueven pidiendo permiso y el anhelo que comúnmente resplandece junto a sus pupilas, se extingue suave, casi como la puesta de sol.

 _ **Y se odia por eso.**_

Izuku sube su diestra hacia el rostro magullado del rubio, y con delicadeza quita las lágrimas traviesas que abrían paso en la piel, acercando sus labios hasta depositar un casto beso en su pómulo, justo en el lugar donde una nueva gota trataba de seguir su camino. Sus ojos se encuentran con la apagada mirada rojiza de él, y aun así, a pesar de estar viviendo un calvario, Midoriya es capaz de encontrar dentro de toda esa frustración y rabia una pincelada dulce de esas emociones clandestinas que le pertenecen y que es el causante de cada una de ellas, un tenue sabor a gloria, a paz y calma, a la alegría que se cuela por las fisuras de su alma y llena los espacios estrechos, que disemina el exterior y de pronto sólo existen ellos, con las manos unidas y los centros latiendo al compás de sus promesas, de esas palabras de antaño que se rozan y se vislumbran dentro del tormento.

 _ **Y él también se odia.**_

Porque una vez que empezaron a estar juntos, Deku juró que haría de los días de Kacchan un capítulo inolvidable, momentos que podría atesorar por siempre en su fuero interno, que ya no habrían lágrimas de tristeza ni amenazas de muerte, que cada minuto sería maravilloso y él se desayunaría sus defectos para que comprendiera que así mismo lo aceptaba, con todas esas cosas supuestamente malas.

 _ **Pero ya no podrá seguir cumpliendo aquello.**_

 _Y algo le dice que este es el fin._

Bakugou suspira profundamente y se deja ahogar en ese mar esmeralda, sumergiéndose entre las olas danzantes, en ese amor que él vislumbra en ese haz de luz similar a los rayos del astro rey, que se percibe en el intenso matiz de sus orbes, en cada pequeña exhalación, en la curva trizada que Deku le muestra en señal de apoyo, en sus ganas inmensas de seguir luchando aun cuando sabe que todo está perdido.

Sus manos viajan al rostro del pecoso y recorre las líneas limitantes de este, hace círculos con sus pulgares y se muerde el labio con tanta fuerza que sangra. No quiere olvidar esto, esta sensación indescriptible al tocar la piel morena, al sentir como tiembla por su mero tacto, a la calidez que surge en su pecho cada vez que le siente, que están juntos siquiera en el inminente silencio de la derrota.

 _No quiere rendirse. No aun._

 _No obstante, ambos saben que no tienen oportunidad._

Y dejan que las lágrimas avancen entre las heridas abiertas, que nublen sus vistas e impacten con el suelo, que escurran sin compasión y dejen ese rastro tan característico, tratando de desvanecer el dolor, de disminuir la tortura y que el pánico que agita sus corazones cese siquiera un poco, lo suficiente como para poder respirar y dejar que el aire ingrese a los pulmones y otorgue un mísero segundo más de vida.

 _ **Una pizca de esperanza dentro del caos.**_

—… ¿Crees que ellas estén bien? —Se atreve finalmente a pronunciar palabra el nuevo símbolo de la paz, con las sílabas atropellándose entre sí y el hilo de voz casi como si sus cuerdas vocales se estuvieran quebrando.

—Tsk. Son civiles. Tienen ese privilegio, Deku. —Le recuerda el chico explosivo, direccionando sus dedos hacia la nuca ajena para acariciar esa zona, con cuidado.

—Y nosotros de permanecer aquí, en esta misión suicida. —Murmura desganado, bajando sus pupilas hacia sus pies, sufriendo en silencio.

Katsuki no puede responderle, ya no hay consuelo frente a esta situación, tan sólo el alivio de que están juntos y lucharán porque así sea hasta el último aliento.

 _ **No obstante, tal vez cierto rubio prefiera romper esa promesa con tal de ver al pecoso sano y salvo.**_

Aún recuerda esa época dónde le detestaba, donde trataba de enmascarar su verdadero sentir con insultos ridículos y un odio injustificado que nadie podía comprender. Y por extraño que parezca, no se arrepiente de nada, pues todas esas decisiones fueron las causantes de estos años llenos de felicidad al lado de Deku, del chico que siempre amó más sin embargo, no tenía el valor suficiente para aceptarlo.

Ya son seis años los transcurridos desde el primer día en la UA, exactamente cuatro de relación entre el rubio y Midoriya, y dos de la muerte de All Might.

Los océanos cristalinos de Izuku recorren lentamente su entorno, al tiempo en que sus manos se posicionan sobre las de Kacchan, las cuales siguen repartiendo caricias en el rostro ajeno. Se atreve a observar, a sentir la culpa corroer sus huesos cuando identifica cada uno de los cuerpos que les rodean, cuando a su mente regresan las memorias de hace sólo unos cuantos minutos, se atan entre sí y forman una película en sepia, de esos documentales terroríficos en donde uno atina a apretar los párpados y no separarlos hasta que acabe.

 _ **Pero ahora no hay escapatoria.**_

Su sangre se estanca y su corazón se aprieta, provocando que el ardor se expanda y abarque cada pequeña terminación nerviosa. Le duele, le quema saber que no pudo hacer nada, que sus amigos están muertos y tampoco puede al menos vengarles, que ellos dieron todo por defender el universo y aun así, pagaron con su existencia. Siente rabia, un odio inhumano hacia los malditos villanos, pero su cuerpo está a punto de romperse, comprende que ya no hay mucho que pueda hacer. Y eso es lo que más le molesta, que aunque luche, va a morir de todas formas.

 _ **Si sólo pudiera salvar a Katsuki, entonces no le importaría tanto abandonar esta realidad.**_

Uraraka, Todoroki, Iida, Kirishima, Kaminari, Tsuyu, Yaoyorozu, Jirou, todos sus compañeros, todos los héroes profesionales.

 _ **Todos han sido cortados por la hoz gigante de ese ente huesudo que nos vigila y se esconde entre las sombras.**_

 _ **Una maldita ironía que ellos dos sean los únicos que quedan.**_

La tierra se convirtió en la protagonista principal de una guerra entre dos fuerzas sumamente poderosas, dos enemigos que luchan por fines completamente distintos. Los villanos formaron una única alianza, y de ese modo, le declararon la pelea a los héroes oficiales. El mundo quedó sumido en un ambiente apocalíptico, siendo millones de civiles fallecidos en el transcurso de esto, junto a ciudades destruidas por completo y países que quedaron casi en escombros. Aun así, luego de ocho infernales días, en gran parte del globo terráqueo han sido vencedores los alabados héroes, sin embargo, el panorama en Japón y más que nada, Tokio, es distinto, bastante sombrío y turbulento. Los civiles sobrevivientes fueron evacuados, y nadie puede salir o ingresar a Japón producto de un Quirk sumamente poderoso de uno de los enemigos: Campo de fuerza.

 _¿Qué sacan los villanos con destruir Japón si prácticamente todo el mundo ya fue liberado?_

 _Fácil._

 _ **Acabar con el símbolo de la paz y con el héroe más popular de todos los tiempos.**_

Midoriya gruñe por lo bajo, ofuscado y desesperado, preguntándose una y otra vez para qué diablos se esforzó tanto todo este tiempo si en el desenlace, sería incapaz de siquiera salvar a la persona que más ama. Se siente un incompetente, alguien demasiado estúpido que terminó sacrificando sus propios huesos para nada. No puede permitir que Japón quede bajo el mando de la maldad, si tan solo la muerte de ambos significara algo más que la derrota, si pudiesen aniquilar a los villanos, tal vez en ese caso no le incomodaría mucho dejar de existir.

Pero están rodeados, no hay un mínimo espacio por el cual puedan al menos huir, y además, la energía que poseen es casi nula, sólo para dar unos cuantos pasos y luego desplomarse en el suelo, inconscientes.

Y eso le angustia. Más que llegar a sentir las manos enemigas despedazar su carne y partirle la espalda a golpes, es observar como el hombre al que se entregó de todas las formas posibles termina torturado entre asquerosos mortales sin ser capaz de salvarle. Es el horror de ver que te quitan frente a tus propias pupilas la vida de la persona más valiosa e importante de todas, es percibir como sus latidos se detienen y su respiración se desvanece junto al viento, fragmentando el futuro que en algún instante soñaron y llevándose las promesas que se hicieron, dejando a su alma en un constante silencio, ese que tan solo se interrumpe por el grito desgarrador de su magullado órgano vital, suplicando y pidiendo que se detengan, que le tomen a él antes que a Katsuki.

De simplemente imaginarlo, Izuku traga saliva con intención de romper el nudo que se ha formado en su garganta mientras mueve su cabeza hacia los lados pidiendo que esa pesadilla de antaño desaparezca, que su miedo más profundo no se haga realidad porque él no lo soportaría. Su corazón late desbocado y sus dientes muerden su labio inferior hasta sentir la sangre surcar junto al punzante ardor, ignorando el sabor a fierro. Siente que se está hundiendo, que su pecho es un agujero negro que consume todo vestigio de su espíritu y se expande en cada inspiración, que todo se ha diseminado y sólo queda él presenciando ese temible escenario, oyendo los rugidos de Bakugou, irrumpiendo en la soledad de su alma, de su mente y de todo lo que llegase a ser.

Sus piernas flaquean y el sudor en su frente se desliza por sus sienes. Siente que se ahoga, que el aire no está entrando a sus pulmones y es como si se encontrara sumergido en un gigantesco océano, que un pedazo de concreto está atado a su pie y ni por más que trata de salir a la superficie, no puede, se hunde cada vez más y se aleja paulatinamente de la luz brillante, acercándose a la nauseabunda oscuridad, a la parte más recóndita y perturbada de su propio inconsciente.

Y de pronto esa visión que se ha marcado con ahínco en sus circunvoluciones, desaparece al ser sacudido levemente por Kacchan, regresando a la cruda verdad.

Sus párpados se separan rápido y se sorprende al tener a menos de un centímetro el rostro del rubio cenizo, fijándose en sus apagados orbes carmesí, el cómo estos han dejado de brillar y sólo es capaz de percibir el miedo burbujeando en el espesor de esa lava caliente, el único sentimiento que le mantiene de pie y con vida, con los sentidos medianamente activados y su aliento jadeante, resistiendo la sed que poco a poco se hace insoportable.

— ¿Qué mierda te pasa, Deku? —Gruñe Bakugou por lo bajo y con su voz un tanto ronca por el llanto anterior, teniendo al margen sus lágrimas traicioneras que desean continuar con su marcha y bañar aquella morena piel herida.

Él niega hacia los lados, incapaz de pronunciar algo acerca de esa horrible escena y deseando que nunca suceda, prometiéndole al cielo, a los espíritus de sus camaradas y a sí mismo hacer hasta lo imposible por proteger al de quirk explosivo.

 _No obstante, tal vez termine siendo al revés._

— ¿Este es el fin, Kacchan? ¿Ya no hay nada que podamos hacer? —Pregunta el pecoso entrelazando sus manos con las ajenas, tragando saliva por su respuesta. No importa si no le gusta, morirá luchando por mantener con vida a Katsuki.

Sin embargo, fuera de cualquier posible pronóstico, el mencionado desvía sus pupilas hacia un punto inespecífico del lugar, cerrando sus ojos mientras su ceño se frunce levemente y sin que pueda darse cuenta, sus dedos aprietan el agarre que mantiene con los dígitos de su pareja, evidenciando su nerviosismo.

— ¿Kacchan…?—Dice Midoriya arqueando una de sus cejas, observando de soslayo las sonrisas siniestras de los villanos que esperan pacientemente el inútil ataque de los dos héroes.

Los enemigos decidieron simplemente no gastar sus fuerzas y así como se dijo, esperar a que los buenos den el primer paso.

—Yo… Hay algo que no te he contado, Deku. —Confiesa el más alto, atreviéndose a posar su mirada en la aguamarina de Izuku, sintiéndose intimidado por esos intensos orbes junto a sus pupilas ennegrecidas que le miran fijamente, como si pudiera saber lo que le oculta con sólo fundir sus esferas.

Izuku por su parte no sabe cómo responder, tiene el presentimiento que no le va a gustar lo que le va a contar, es algo que está tintineando en su mente e intenta poner en alerta a su sistema, a cada pequeña neurona y tratar de sacar fuerzas de alguna maldita parte para aguantar lo que viene, el impacto de la noticia que ya está causando estragos sin siquiera oírla. Es como un golpe en el pecho, no te destruye pero te deja con el aire atorado en la faringe, con la calma al límite y la desesperación amenazando por tomar parte de este partido y comenzar a mover sus piezas, a fluir por la sangre y permitir que todo termine desestabilizándose y casi rozando lo que se denomina locura.

—Dilo. —Simple y concisa es la respuesta del nuevo símbolo de la paz, quien continúa aferrado a las manos de su pareja.

Bakugou tuerce sus labios al oír la seria voz ajena, tragando saliva y gruñendo sin abrir su boca, dejando que el sonido se quede vibrando en sus cuerdas y de esa forma exteriorizar levemente su ansiedad, esa que le pesa en cada extremidad y le produce cosquillas en la palma de sus manos.

—Cuando anunciaron la guerra, tuve el presentimiento que sería el fin, que nada podría ser como antes y que nuestras vidas estarían a escasos milímetros de la muerte. Entonces, le pedí un favor a la ridícula de Hatsume, algo con lo cual pudiéramos vencer. Mei y yo estuvimos trabajando bastante, hasta que finalmente se nos ocurrió: Un arma que sólo yo pueda activar y que sea extremadamente poderosa. Creamos una bomba, Deku. Es una granada muy diferente a las que existen, tiene un radio de alcance de 1000 kilómetros y se activa al ejecutar mi particularidad sobre ella, explotando después de 3 segundos de encendida. No obstante, sería muy engorroso tener la bomba guardada en mi bolsillo o en alguna mochila, así que… Decidimos incorporarla en mi ropa. Es sólo una y está en mi pecho. Yo… No me importa morir si con eso puedo salvar a Tokio, pero… No podría soportar el hecho de llevarte a ti en esta desgracia. Entonces, quiero que escapes, que uses tus últimas fuerzas y te largues de aquí, no importa si tengo que esperar a que estés a salvo, si debo sentir los golpes de los villanos antes de activar las granadas. Me importa una mierda, solo… Solo quiero que estés con vida, porque el mundo no puede quedarse sin el símbolo de la p-Sin embargo, las palabras quedaron suspendidas en el aire como simples dientes de león, siendo interrumpidas por un seco y estridente sonido que se dispersa como una onda expansiva, llenando el lugar de esa sensación gélida que ataca al alma y la encierra entre paredes de hielo, en niebla espesa y gritos desolados.

Pájaros que se asustan y vuelan lejos de la escena.

Viento soplando y tratando de llevarse consigo aquellos sentimientos negruzcos y deprimentes.

 _Un rostro estupefacto y sorprendido, con los ojos desmesuradamente abiertos mientras se mantiene así, inmóvil y sin atreverse a respirar._

Ira que se puede palpar, que se percibe en los latidos frenéticos de un órgano vital que simplemente ansía ser salvado.

Susto que florece en la piel y fluye junto a las gotas de sudor, que sumerge cada tramo del espíritu en una angustia desgarradora, que te ahoga y no sabes a donde correr.

 **Un brazo extendido junto a una diestra que se va tornando rojiza.**

Una mejilla que mantiene la forma de cierta mano marcada en los bordes. Enojo que no se escucha, pero se percibe en los labios, en el aroma tenue y en los orbes esmeraldas que se tornan cada vez más oscuros, fundiéndose y evaporándose como un volcán a punto de estallar, desapareciendo aquel haz de luz que siempre fue la esperanza de Katsuki, poder perderse en ese brillo era la forma de entender que aún tenían cierta salvación.

 _¿Y ahora?_

El rubio continúa inmóvil, esperando una justificación a esa bofetada que acaba de recibir. No entiende la razón, o en realidad, no quiere hacerlo, no desea creer que él no está de acuerdo y simplemente prefiere acompañarle en ese viaje hacia las puertas del infierno. No, no puede permitirlo, prefiere herirle y obligarle a que escape antes de ser él quien le arrebate la vida. No puede romper su juramento y dejar que su pareja muera a causa de una decisión que es netamente suya.

— ¿Qué demonios estás diciendo, _**Bakugou**_? —La mera pronunciación de ese nombre descoloca al mencionado, quien finalmente mueve su rostro para poder observarle con detenimiento.

Izuku deja de esconder su mirada bajo su flequillo y desciende su brazo con lentitud mientras tiembla de pies a cabeza, no por frío, sino que por la molestia.

— ¿Qu-Pero no puede continuar con su frase debido a la trizada voz de Midoriya.

— ¿¡Quién demonios te crees para tomar una maldita decisión que me corresponde a mí!? ¿Qué no puedes dejar al mundo sin el símbolo de la paz? **¡Y UNA MIERDA!** ¡ERES UN MALDITO EGOÍSTA QUE SÓLO PIENSA EN SÍ MISMO! ¿ACASO NO LLEGASTE A PONERTE POR UN ESTÚPIDO SEGUNDO EN MI LUGAR? ¿PIENSAS QUE QUIERO SEGUIR VIVIENDO SIN TI, KATSUKI? ¡Y TE CREES QUE ME VAS A COMPRAR CON ESE DISCURSO BARATO SACADO DE ALGUNA REVISTA RIDÍCULA! ME IMPORTA UN CARAJO SI QUIERES SALVAR MI TRASERO, NO ME VOY A IR DE AQUÍ. ¡SI TÚ TE MUERES, ENTONCES YO LO HARÉ CONTIGO! ¡PORQUE AHORA QUE FINALMENTE ESTAMOS JUNTOS, NO VOY A PERDERTE POR TU ESTÚPIDA DECISIÓN! ¡SI QUIERES ACTIVAR ESA BOMBA, LO HARÁS A MI LADO! ESTAMOS… Estamos juntos en esto, Bakugou. En las buenas, en las malas y en las peores. No me interesa morir, no me apena dejar de existir. Y aunque quisiera protegerte y hacerte desistir de hacer explotar esa granada, te conozco, y sé que no hay nada que pueda decir capaz de hacerte cambiar de opinión. Tal vez a ti no te interese tener que resistir los golpes de los enemigos mientras escapo, pero a mí sí, y no podría soportar verte sufrir sólo para que yo esté con vida. No te voy a abandonar, no me iré y no me importa si te enerva mi decisión, porque para mí, todo va a marchar a la perfección si estás conmigo. Confío plenamente en ti, y si crees que lo mejor que podemos hacer para salvar al país es esto, entonces te apoyaré y seguiré cada paso que des. Porque te amo, Katsuki, y esperé muchísimo tiempo para poder estar finalmente contigo, y no voy a dejar que tu testarudez nos distancie. Porque no puedo imaginarme un mundo sin ti, y nunca podría ser feliz si tú no sigues aquí, insultándome y demostrándome lo mucho que me amas con esos detalles tan inocentes, tan dulces, tan tuyos. Perdona la golpiza pero… Me molesta mucho que pienses en dejarme ir y que tengas como excusa que la humanidad me necesita. ¿Sabes? Yo te necesito a ti. Y si tú no estás, entonces no viene al caso que yo siga. Prefiero morir antes que siquiera intentar sobrevivir sin ti. Porque sé que va a ser un fracaso.— Izuku deja que las lágrimas recorran la curva de su mandíbula, que la angustia que embargaba a su corazón comience a diseminarse al explicarle lo que hará, al hacerle saber que no va a dejarle ni ahora ni nunca, y que ese es el punto final.

Bakugou mantiene sus párpados abruptamente separados, aun pasmado por la forma en que Izuku le habló, pero más aún por la decisión que ha tomado. Siente rabia, impotencia y tristeza, porque aun cuando quiso mantener a salvo a su pareja, sabe que tendrá que romper aquella promesa que se hizo a sí mismo el día en que se dio cuenta de sus sentimientos hacia Midoriya, todo por el deseo potente e intenso del pecoso de seguir a su lado.

 _Y le entiende. Porque tampoco se atrevería a escapar si fuera Izuku quien portara la bomba y le rogara huir._

Pasó demasiados meses torturándose e intentando esconder sus sentimientos, luchando consigo mismo, con sus instintos y el palpitar agitado de su corazón cada vez que percibía los armoniosos latidos del más bajo. Hasta que hubo un punto de quiebre, y fue incapaz de continuar con esa mentira.

Y a partir de ese segundo su historia de amor dio inicio, cada día siendo una anécdota para recordar, un momento mágico que se plasmó en la memoria y llenó el alma de calidez, de una luz inmensa y casi tan cegadora como la del astro rey.

 _Le hubiese gustado que su cuento tuviera más capítulos, pero al parecer, esta será la escena final._

Y entonces Katsuki cierra sus ojos y permite que las gotas cristalinas circunden las líneas de su cara, que dancen y se pierdan entre polvo y sangre, que se lleven su desesperación y logren tranquilizar a su alma, que todas sus dudas queden en el olvido y que aquellas paredes formadas por hielo y discordia se desmoronen por completo al sentir el casi imperceptible toque de las yemas de Deku sobre sus mejillas, acariciándolas y besando suave su frente, como si el rubio fuese un niño pequeño que necesita consuelo, que le hagan sentir protegido aun cuando a su alrededor todo es caos.

 _Aunque el mundo se esté cayendo a pedazos, Bakugou siempre se va a sentir en paz mientras los brazos de Izuku le sujeten._

 _Porque él es su lugar favorito._

Ya no hay nada más que pensar, ya saben ambos lo que tienen que hacer y cuál será su desenlace. Y aunque quisieran salvarse el uno al otro, entienden que sería demasiado egoísta pedir que sigan continuando en esta tierra con la culpa cargando en la espalda, con la soledad de compañía y sintiéndose muertos en medio de un mundo que carece de sentido sin su otra mitad.

Deku llora sin medida, se atreve a buscar refugio entre las extremidades superiores de Katsuki, acurrucándose en su pecho mientras solloza en silencio, percibiendo las lágrimas del rubio humedecer su cabello al apoyar su mentón en la coronilla verdosa.

Sus jadeos se mezclan así como sus lágrimas, como esas palabras dulces que se susurran suave, jurándose que se volverán a encontrar, que aunque la bomba destruya sus vidas lucharán por estar juntos en otra dimensión, por pertenecerse siempre y no descansar hasta regresar al lugar que les pertenece.

 _ **Justo al lado del otro.**_

Bakugou pasa sus heridas manos por la fornida espalda de Izuku, masajeando sus omóplatos e intentando desaparecer un poco la tensión sobre sus hombros. Recorre cada músculo con lentitud, queriendo guardar aquella sensación en lo más profundo de su mente, y que ese mapa de piel lo recuerde hasta en su último aliento, sabiendo cada atajo y camino sorpresivo, conociendo la posición exacta de sus lunares, la cantidad de pecas adornando su trabajada anatomía, las distintas tonalidades de sus equimosis, lo que significa cada cicatriz pincelando su epidermis y en donde están situadas, los puntos erógenos y más sensibles de su cuerpo, los lugares precisos en donde sus dientes dejaron una que otra mordida y las zonas más cosquillosas, las marcas de su boca y el cómo su esqueleto se arqueaba cada vez que él hacía o no ciertas cosas. El modo en que sus labios pronuncian su nombre, como si saboreara cada consonante y relamiera las vocales con parsimonia, siempre terminando con esa sonrisa que le otorga más luz a su vida, más alegrías e instantes que nunca van a regresar.

No quiere dejarle, quiere seguir así, a su lado, siguiendo cada uno de sus pasos, ser su sombra y su hombro de apoyo, el abrazo de cada mañana y lo último que observe al irse a dormir. Desearía que la situación fuera otra, sin embargo sabe que ya es tarde y que lo único que le queda es disfrutar de este último instante al lado de Deku, hacerle sentir amado y que a través de ese mudo lenguaje formado entre sus manos y pupilas, pueda sentir todos esos sentimientos infinitos que abundan en su alma y se vislumbran en su brillante y escarlata mirada.

Midoriya abraza a su querido y preciado Kacchan, se aferra a él como si se le fuera la vida en ello, grita de rabia y deja que las lágrimas escurran como un río, empañando su vista y mojando la tela del uniforme de su novio, frotando la punta de su nariz contra esa zona, queriendo sentir su aroma a café y bosque impregnar sus fosas nasales y embriagar siquiera por unos cuantos minutos, a su cerebro. Gruñe y chilla compungido, hipando y ahogándose con sus propias gotas, con el nudo en la garganta doliéndole a horrores y sus tripas girando en su propio eje, casi como si le propinaran un certero golpe en la boca del estómago. Se niega a aceptarlo, a creer que este va a ser el último abrazo entre ambos, que no habrán más besos, caricias furtivas, momentos de risas y peleas ridículas.

 _Que ya no habrá un mañana con Katsuki._

No obstante sabe que no hay nada que puedan hacer. Le lastima, le arde en lo más profundo de su corazón comprender que este es el adiós. Y por eso llora con tanto ímpetu, se desahoga y permite que sus joviales emociones se liberen junto a todo lo que alberga en su pecho, que cada sensación se transmita y se esfume del mismo modo en que apareció. Su oído izquierdo se presiona contra el torso masculino, y entonces por escasos segundos, sus sollozos quedan flotando en ese limbo palpable. Todo queda sumido en ligeros jadeos y el innegable sonido de sus respiraciones acompasadas. Todo en Deku empieza y termina justo en el momento en que ese tenue "bum bum" se esparce por sus tímpanos y le hace vibrar de pies a cabeza como una hoja en invierno.

 _Porque escuchar esa sinfonía es el regalo más preciado que tiene, y lo que más va a extrañar sea donde quiera que esté._

 _Sumergirse en los hipnotizantes latidos de Bakugou, es una experiencia que nunca podría olvidar._

Los dedos del pecoso realizan patrones sin una aparente secuencia en el pecho del rubio, suspirando profundamente al sentir las caricias en su espalda y cuello, dejando que de nueva cuenta los sollozos se apoderen de su estado mientras continúa abrazando a su pareja con ahínco, negando hacia los lados al escuchar los leves rugidos de pena del rubio, esos que le destrozan el alma y hacen que cada fragmento de su corazón se astille en su centro como un dardo envenenado, quejándose por la quemante sensación, un fuego que no es capaz de matarle, pero sí de herirle y formar un agujero aún más grande en su ser, un vacío que sabe que no va a poder desaparecer, porque es la causa de escuchar al hombre que más ama en el mundo llorar y gritar de tristeza.

 _Y él sigue ahí, sin poder hacer nada más que oírle._

 _Y se odia por eso. Por no ser capaz de contener a su pareja como siempre lo había hecho, por ver esa faceta que mantuvo escondida de todos menos de él._

 _Por verle romperse a la mitad, con las lágrimas saladas dejando ese rastro en su piel cuan diamantes, destrozado y sin la energía como para detener su propio llanto._

 _ **Por ser hasta el último momento, un maldito inútil.**_

 _ **Deku.**_

Pero sin una aparente explicación más que ese lazo invisible e irrompible que ata a sus almas, Katsuki sabe lo que su novio está pensando, entiende ese grito desgarrador que ha escapado de su garganta junto a los temblores que reptan por sus vértebras, comprende los sentimientos que abordan en ese instante a su mente y se exteriorizan entre chillidos e hipos incontrolables. Le conoce, se enamoró de él desde que eran niños pequeños y sabe cada una de sus expresiones, la razón de que su ceño se frunza, cuando finge una sonrisa o una carcajada, cuando está molesto y ofuscado.

 _Cuando se siente irremediablemente estúpido e incapaz de hacer algo._

Y es por eso que le abraza con más fuerza, que reparte besos castos en su verdosa cabellera, que le masajea la espalda y los brazos musculosos, que le apega a su pecho para que sienta sus constantes y frenéticos latidos junto al aire que ingresa lento a sus pulmones, para que perciba esa chispa que sigue habitando en su interior y que nació cuando se perdió por primera vez en aquellos océanos aguamarina, que sienta todo lo que alberga en él, sus miedos más profundos, sus emociones más pulcras y efímeras, cada uno de sus sueños, de sus anhelos, de esas memorias de antaño que siempre regresan a su mente cuando desea recordar.

 _Ese futuro que sigue añorando a su lado._

 _ **Aun cuando sabe que ya no existe.**_

Izuku escucha el aleteo suave de las mariposas enredadas en las entrañas de Kacchan, percibe las palabras atadas entre sí que se camuflan sutilmente en sus jadeos y suspiros, presiente el cosquilleo que se instala en la punta de la lengua ajena cuando le habla, el rosado de sus mejillas cada vez que sus dígitos se rozan, la sonrisa furtiva que se cuela en su rostro cuando él le besa la punta de la nariz, cuando le alienta o simplemente le susurra su sentir, cuando se tienen el uno al otro en silencio, acompañándose y dejando que el momento fluya como el agua entre los dedos, como la marea de un amanecer y como el brillo de una estrella.

Y la angustia comienza a evaporarse junto a ese cúmulo de negruzcas sensaciones, junto a su pena intensa, a esa maraña de culpas y deseos trizados, a esa tragedia que inició sin aviso, sin que nadie pudiera predecirlo, simplemente ocurrió y el constante tic tac que se mantenía en el inerte grito, empezó a ser más claro, a retumbar en los tímpanos de los protagonistas y provocar caos en cada esquina de sus centros.

El destino es así, cruel e injusto, te deja saborear la gloria para luego arrancarla de raíz y sumirte en una constante agonía sin retorno.

La muerte acecha en la lejanía, entre sombras y desesperaciones, entre el gris del día y la penumbra. Observa a cada una de sus almas, porque sabe que esta vida es prestada y que llegará el preciso instante en donde regresaran con ella.

Vestida de negro tomó sus peones, jugó sus cartas y lanzó el dado al aire, supo cómo mover sus piezas para dar con este desenlace, rozó la punta filuda de su arma con los hilos dorados de existencia inagotable, los saboreó como si fueran un banquete y quiso tenerlos entre sus manos.

 _Y ganó. Porque nadie es más sabia que ella._

 _Y porque solo ella entiende en estos momentos la razón de su decisión._

Bakugou al sentir como Midoriya comienza a calmarse, le separa levemente de su anatomía y toma sus mejillas entre las palmas de sus manos, sonriendo levemente al ver la sorpresa marcada en las facciones del pecoso. Sabe que los villanos están al acecho, que no les queda nada de tiempo y que es arriesgado lo que está a punto de hacer.

 _Pero le importa una mierda._

 _Porque no piensa partir al otro mundo sin antes hacer lo que quiere._

Y con esa idea en mente, se atreve a terminar con la distancia existente entre ambos perfiles y abrazar deliberadamente la boca rosada y fina de Izuku con la suya, rodeándole la cintura al más bajo al sentir su perfecto suspiro denotando la innegable satisfacción recorrer sus venas por ese beso tan dulce y a la vez, amargo como la sangre. Siente las manos ajenas enredarse en sus hebras claras de la nuca al tiempo en que vislumbra los ojos esmeraldas de Deku cerrarse lentamente, dejando que una minúscula lágrima escape y se cuele entre ambos carnosos, provocando que Katsuki junte sus párpados y llore en silencio junto a su amado símbolo de la paz, queriendo olvidar por ese pequeño instante todo el desastre que ambos cargan en la espalda, la pena que les consume las energías y les rompe el alma.

Y por una vez en la vida se olvidan de lo que son, del propósito que cumplen y de su verdadera misión.

Se olvidan de títulos y obligaciones, de deberes y honores.

Y se transforman únicamente en dos hombres que se aman, en dos mortales que se desean y que ansían cuidarse mutuamente.

Midoriya corresponde de inmediato aquel demandante beso, apegándose a la anatomía ajena mientras junta un poco más ambas bocas. No obstante, bajo cualquier pronóstico aquella caricia no es apasionada ni fiera, no destila deseos carnales. Es la demostración más similar a lo que esconden en el fondo de sus corazones, a esa tristeza que se camufla de dulzura, de calidez y tranquilidad, a ese miedo que se disfraza de ternura, de felicidad y de compromiso.

 _Es un beso que contrarresta aquellas lágrimas que no terminan de bailar entre las curvas faciales._

Y por medio de esa caricia todos los momentos vividos juntos regresan como mariposas en primavera a sus mentes, como si el invierno no existiera y el sol continuara entibiando sus gélidos espíritus. Cada instante atesorado bajo siete llaves, todos esos minutos teñidos en pastel y rosa se van enredando y forman un vitral de recuerdos, una película que paulatinamente va adquiriendo color y sonido, aromas y emociones que se desbordan de las esquinas y se perciben en el paladar.

Bakugou vislumbra el día en que confesó sus sentimientos, cuando los nervios se veían a simple vista y estaba más rojo que una manzana. Recuerda que fue un día de verano y que literalmente secuestró a Deku esa tarde calurosa. Y sin anestesia ni paños fríos de por medio, le dijo todo.

 _Lo que nunca se esperó fue que sus sentimientos eran correspondidos._

Ve la primera cita que tuvieron, donde vieron una película de superhéroes que al pecoso le gustaba, y terminaron dándose su primer beso esa noche al despedirse bajo las estrellas. También observa las otras salidas que hicieron, su primer te amo y cuando se atrevieron a contarles a sus progenitoras sobre su relación. Grande fue su sorpresa cuando la mujer le admitió que ella tanto como Inko, hace bastante lo sabían.

El rubio vibra en ese abrazo reconfortante, empapando su piel de agua salada y cerrando con más fuerza sus ojos al pasar por ellos todas esas imágenes, afianzando el agarre en la cintura de su pareja, queriendo cortar cualquier distancia que exista entre sus cuerpos.

Izuku observa dentro de toda esa oscuridad las situaciones que vivió con Kacchan, cuando sus manos se encontraron y ambos se sonrojaron, el certero segundo en donde revelaron su amor sin miedo ni arrepentimientos, la primera vez que se entregaron en cuerpo y alma y dejaron que sus instintos más básicos salieran a flote. El momento preciso en donde decidieron comenzar a vivir juntos, a compartir el mismo techo y ser lo primero que verían al despertar y acostarse.

 _El día en que Bakugou le propuso matrimonio._

 _Cuando creyó que el futuro que añoraban sería real._

Y duele, duele tanto que siente que su pecho se hunde, un dolor que es peor que cuando se rompía los huesos por su particularidad, más siniestro que acabar hecho un costal de sangre y músculos desgarrados, más frío y denso que el hielo frotándose contra su piel, le arde respirar, siente que se está incinerando y que cada pedazo de su espíritu se clava en sus venas y en su determinación, en esa esperanza que siempre danzó en sus orbes de agua tranquila y que ahora se oscurece con lentitud, empieza a desvanecerse junto a la cascada que recorre su epidermis, con sentimientos angustiantes que poco a poco magullan su corazón.

 _Pero a pesar de toda la desgracia, se mantiene un minúsculo rayo brillando entre la espesura de sus orbes._

 _Esa luz que es producto de tener a Bakugou a su lado._

Sí, sus ilusiones han sido destruidas y sabe que ya no tiene nada, sin embargo, estar así con el rubio es más que suficiente. Es lo que habría deseado, morir en sus brazos y sentir como sus latidos se desvanecen al tiempo en que la vida abandona ambos cuerpos inertes.

Y por eso es que sonríe, deja que sus comisuras se eleven durante aquel tortuoso beso, que una pequeña risa resuene entre sus bocas y sienta como se conectan no sólo con sus lenguas, sino que con cada fibra sensible existente. Siente a Katsuki sorprenderse, y aun así, él imita su gesto y deja que la curva se manifieste en todo su esplendor, se mezclen ambas risas suaves y finas al tiempo en que sus labios se muerden y saborean, se rompen y se disfrutan como nunca antes, que sus sueños trizados se complementen y cada pieza resquebrajada de aquel rompecabezas se unan infinitamente, como debió ser desde el inicio, desde el punto clave en que nacieron.

Sus manos se buscan y no descansan hasta encontrarse, enredándose así como lo hacen sus espíritus, como cada pequeño pensamiento y suspiro, como esos juramentos que se elevan por los cielos junto a los pétalos marchitos de una estación que se despidió tan rápido como empezó. Izuku siente los dedos de Kacchan temblar, su espina dorsal vibrar al compás de sus caricias, del movimiento rítmico que forman sus labios al tenerse aprisionados, percibe los sollozos atorados en la garganta del rubio, golpeando su tráquea y deseando ser liberados, no obstante, aquel beso de ensueño es suficiente para retenerlos, para transformar esa pena en emoción.

 _ **En sentimientos que van a trascender la barrera del tiempo y el espacio.**_

Katsuki suspira profundamente, queriendo de ese modo calmar el apresurado tamborileo de su torso así como sus inspiraciones lentas, percibiendo como su sangre se aglomera en sus pómulos y los torna de un apreciable carmín, el cual se opone a las brillantes lágrimas que escurren por su piel y llegan a mezclarse entre ambas bocas que continúan así, moviéndose con destreza y acoplándose como dos mitades, sin existir ningún espacio entre sus labios. Siente el calor emanar de ambas anatomías, como aquella nube negruzca y turbulenta se desvanece un poco más cada vez que sus lenguas se vuelven a encontrar.

Y sabe que está listo, que ya no hay rencor en su interior que pueda impedirle llegar al paraíso, que las dudas se han diseminado y comprende que este paso es lo que estaba escrito en sus caminos, que los hilos se alinearon de esta forma y ya no hay modo de cambiarlo.

Izuku percibe la serenidad hacer acto de presencia en su sistema, tranquilizando los miedos que existían en sus venas, en los pulpejos de sus manos, en cada pequeña fibra nerviosa, siente que todo se mantiene en armonía, que los labios de Kacchan son su cable a tierra y a la vez, al cielo, la mezcla perfecta de lo que ha necesitado toda la vida.

 _Si no fuera por Katsuki, Midoriya habría desistido de luchar y se habría dejado morir._

 _Y si no fuera por Deku, Bakugou habría perdido contra la oscuridad de su centro._

 _Pero ya no hay nada que temer._

 _ **Porque ambos están juntos, en la misma sintonía.**_

Suavemente y con parsimonia, el símbolo de la paz termina aquel enlace entre sus carnosos, suspirando al ya no sentir aquel sabor que se convirtió en su marca exclusiva de heroína. Sus dedos continúan enredados con los del rubio, y lentamente separa sus parpados, sorprendiéndose al observar la facie relajada y tranquila de Kacchan, su ceño sin fruncir, sus músculos en distención y sus ojos completamente cerrados, casi como si durmiera. Y se permite guardar aquella imagen en lo más recóndito de sus memorias, suplicando que cuando la bomba sea detonada, esa escena regrese a su mente.

Bakugou abre sus ojos y deja que sus comisuras se eleven un poco al vislumbrar la expresión de Deku, con sus mofletes rosados y sus pecas destacando en cada centímetro. Se relame los labios queriendo sentir nuevamente el delicioso sabor de su pareja, suspirando por lo bajo.

 _Saben que llegó el momento, y que no hay escapatoria._

A unos cuantos metros los villanos se impacientan, por lo que comienzan a acercarse más a la pareja de héroes, lo cual captan de inmediato nuestros protagonistas.

—Llegó la hora, estúpido Deku. —Murmura el más alto, frunciendo su ceño y soltando la diestra del mencionado, quedando ambos de frente a la horda de enemigos que avanzan con la confianza pintada en sus siniestras caras, sin esperar el ataque sorpresa.

—Sí, Kacchan. Llegó el momento en que estos idiotas sepan lo que significa tratar de invadir Tokio. —Y le regala esa sonrisa reluciente llena de convicción, volviendo al interior de sus orbes esmeraldas aquel haz blanquecino de luz que brilla como diamante.

Bakugou se ruboriza con sutileza, imitando el gesto del contrario. Antes de mencionar alguna otra cosa, retira la parte de su tórax de su traje, juntando aún más sus cejas al sentir entre sus dígitos aquella bomba que será la causante de su muerte.

 _ **Y de la victoria para la humanidad.**_

— ¿Estás listo, estúpido nerd? —Pregunta jadeando con algo de fuerza al percibir como su mente empieza a nublarse, sabiendo que no tendrá otra oportunidad, pues muy pronto ambos caerán desmayados por el cansancio, y serán innegablemente derrotados.

—No. Nunca se está listo para partir, pero… Voy a encontrarte otra vez, Kacchan. Y mientras estés conmigo así como ahora, con las manos unidas y el amor resonando en nuestros corazones, entonces seré capaz de hacerle frente a cualquier cosa. —Confiesa Midoriya moviendo su cabeza al mismo tiempo que Bakugou, fijando sus pupilas en el otro.

E Izuku se permite por esa última vez perderse en los ardientes tintes ajenos, sentir como el fuego que emana la intensa mirada de Katsuki ingresa a su alma a través de las puertas esmeraldas, de sus orbes que parecen estanques afrodisiacos, fusionando así aquella agua tranquila con la lava fundida de su pareja, mezclando ambos tintes, ambas convicciones y ansias, dejando que cualquier duda que aun pudiera quedar se esfume con el viento que sopla con fuerza. Una corriente eléctrica repta por su espina dorsal, dejando que la tranquilidad explote en su médula y se transmita hacia cada pequeño punto.

 _Ver los orbes de Bakugou es como estar apreciando un amanecer._

Siente que las lágrimas vuelven a descender, que la añoranza de estar junto a Kacchan será lo que mueva a su espíritu para reencontrarse en el más allá.

 _Que no habrá nada más que quiera, que volver a perderse en esos pozos profundos de carmín._

Katsuki se muerde el labio, sus gotas saladas dejan rastro en sus pómulos y aquella brillante estrella enredada en las pinceladas verdosas de Izuku resplandece e ilumina su presente, es como si pudiera decirle todo lo que piensa y siente a través de ese ínfimo y preciado enlace entre sus pupilas, un idioma que no necesita ser explicado y que solamente ellos pueden comprender. Aquella ilusión encerrada en las esferas esmeraldas será su motor para buscarle, a traspasar cualquier dimensión y universo con tal de sentir nuevamente esta calma traspasar su fuero interno, el cómo cada pensamiento se reanuda y pareciera que la armonía reina y manda en su cerebro. No hay miedos ni pesadillas, demonios causando estragos o algún rencor.

 _Observar los ojos de Midoriya es igual a vislumbrar el nocturno firmamento estrellado._

Y sus dedos se aprietan entre sí, como si esa fuera la evidencia que efectivamente pudieron oír en medio de ese silencio cada palabra y confesión, cada deseo y emoción.

 _Cada trágica canción de amor._

— _Te amo, Kacchan. Espero que podamos casarnos en la otra vida._ —Musita el pecoso, sonriendo en medio de sus constantes lágrimas.

— _Tsk. Dalo por hecho, Nerd de mierda… También te amo, Deku._ —Declara el rubio, respirando profundamente para direccionar sus pupilas hacia los villanos al igual que su pareja.

Los dos héroes fruncen sus ceños, sintiendo la confianza fluir entre sus yemas y alineando la poca energía que mantienen.

— ¡Ya me están aburriendo, héroes!-Exclama a lo lejos Shigaraki, el cabecilla de toda esa tropa enemiga. — ¡Villanos, no dejen nada de sus cadáveres!

 **Y esa es la señal que Katsuki Bakugou estaba esperando.**

La pareja permite que los antagonistas se acerquen a ellos varios metros, quedando tan solo a dos metros de distancia de los sobrevivientes. Ambos saben que ese es el segundo perfecto, y que no habrá otro.

— **¡VETE A LA MIERDA, SHIGARAKI!** —Exclama Bakugou para segundos después activar su particularidad con la nula fuerza que posee, gruñendo por el esfuerzo realizado, hasta que finalmente una potente explosión emerge de su palma y hace contacto con la granada, tragando sonoramente saliva y cerrando sus ojos, acción que es imitada por Midoriya al tiempo en que sus manos aprietan más el enlace

 _Y en ese sublime tic tac, todo se apagó._

Los sonidos se consumen unos a otros hasta reinar un vacío que se extiende deprisa, mientras que los colores se van perdiendo en la inmensidad de ese silencio inquebrantable. Una luz blanquecina cubre todo campo visual junto a un aroma a pólvora demasiado particular.

El mundo ha quedado sumido en un limbo que danza entre las conjeturas de esta vida con la otra, percibiendo como la tierra se triza y pequeñas piedras se elevan, impactando sin fuerza a puntos inespecíficos.

Los recuerdos se van atando y regresan como un océano enfurecido, bañando cada circunvolución de todos los mortales presentes, ahogando las pesadillas en esa agua tranquila que promete ser tan armoniosa como la luna llena.

La noción del tiempo se pierde en ese torbellino de sensaciones que se enredan y forman una telaraña, en las miradas de sorpresa que se buscan y quedan prendadas del único movimiento realizado hace menos de un parpadeo, junto a cierta serenidad invadiendo dos almas traviesas y condescendientes. Todo se pausa, nadie es capaz de siquiera abrir la boca.

La tierra no está girando y solamente se puede sentir el viento meciendo los árboles y desprendiendo las pocas hojas secas de ese pasado otoño. Es como si estuvieses flotando en la nada, en un espacio donde no existe el tiempo, que es constante y a la vez, efímero como la vida misma.

El caos se estrella contra las nubes y el aire caliente que choca con el frío, se percibe y se palpa con la yema de los dedos, se prepara para desatarse y acabar con toda esa serenidad que le causa repulsión. Tiene ansias de volver a empezar, destruir para progresar, que de esos cimientos florezcan botones nuevos y toda la maldad se pudra en el infierno, como siempre debió haber sido.

 _Ya no hay dolor, ni tristeza o agonía._

Ya no existen lágrimas circundando mentones o gotas escarlata adornando el esquema.

No hay huesos destrozados, ilusiones fragmentadas o culpa carcomiendo las entrañas.

 _No está el pánico aflorando en la epidermis, agitando respiraciones y nublando la vista._

No existen los gritos desolados, los sollozos desgarradores ni las súplicas.

No hay anhelos ni deseos exteriorizados, no hay nada.

 _ **Nada más que el filo de la hoz desgarrando las almas presentes.**_

 _ **Y así como todo colapsó, en otro sublime tic tac la realidad regresó.**_

Un seco y ensordecedor sonido se esparce como una onda expansiva por cada huesecillo auditivo, para luego junto a una oleada potente de aire a presión, destruir absolutamente todo lo que haya a su paso. Piel, gritos, respiraciones, todo eso se pierde en la catastrófica explosión, arrasando con lo que encuentre y sin la opción de haber dejado siquiera un ser vivo agonizando.

 _Los héroes han vencido, y la era apocalíptica finalmente ha terminado._

Y en medio de esas llamas anaranjadas, se logra apreciar al astro rey rozando el horizonte, comenzando un maravilloso atardecer digno de admirar, mimetizándose las pinceladas de la gigantesca bomba con los matices rojizos de aquel espectáculo, siendo lo único existente además de los escombros y restos pulverizados.

No obstante, si observas con atención justo en el centro del sol, podrás ver por escasos segundos a dos figuras masculinas tomadas de las manos, donde resalta un delgado hilo rojizo atado a sus meñiques mientras que la sonrisa resplandeciente brilla en el rostro del mas bajo, y la admiración se destaca en cada destello carmín del más alto.

 _Ambos avanzan con seguridad y sin titubear, mientras sus latidos se desvanecen al mismo ritmo, como si fueran parte de una orquesta musical en donde sus promesas revolotean como los pájaros, se escuchan en cada llave y forman esa melodía que rodea a sus corazones joviales y dulces._

 _Y así da inicio aquel viaje._

 _ **Un viaje hacia la eternidad.**_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

" _Dime cuando mi suspiro se acabe_

 _Eres la razón por la que estoy cerca_

 _Dime cuando escuches mi silencio_

 _Eres el único que lo sabrá_

 _Hay una_ _ **posibilidad**_ _."_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

¡DANI! AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA FELIZ NAVIDAD MI QUERIDA Y PRECIOSA DANI! OMGGGG QUE EMOCIÓN TENÍA TANTAS GANAS DE DARTE AL FIN TODOS MIS OBSEQUIOS! TwT Bueno a ver, te explico, ¿Por qué este One shot en particular te estoy regalando? La verdad es muy simple, este One shot es lo primero que en mi vida escribí sobre el KatsuDeku y más importante fue la primera vez también que escribí sobre una pareja gay, y pues ¿Cómo no dárselo a mi primera amiga de la Mafia y a mi única beffa maravillosa? (L) Eres muy especial para mí mujer, tan así que te doy este pequeño escrito el cual refleja varios matices de mi alma (L) Espero que te guste, porque yo disfruté mucho haciéndolo y más aun al entregártelo :'3 TE ADORO BABOSA :D Y SEREMOS MEJORES AMIGAS HOY MAÑANA Y TODA LA ETERNIDAD! AYEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE (LLLLLLLLLLLL)


End file.
